


The Unfinished Love Story of Sirius Black and Draco Malfoy

by ChapterEight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChapterEight/pseuds/ChapterEight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer before Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts, his mother's cousin, the infamous escaped mass murderer Sirius Black, came to live at Malfoy Manor and somehow convinced him to do entirely improper things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> These are incomplete, fairly disjointed scenes that I wrote years ago, back when I had the plot bunny for a much longer story where Sirius was a dark spy who faked his own death so he could get out from under the Order. He hides out at his cousin Cissy's house, where he falls in love with Draco. My muse soon developed a different version of Dark!Sirius, which became my series The Other Side. I'd written enough Sirius/Draco scenes to make up a short story, though, so at long last I decided to compile and publish them instead of just deleting them.
> 
> This is filled to the brim with dirty talk and overuse of the word "cock" and overly detailed descriptions of sex, so I hope you enjoy it!

“Why should anyone trust _you_?” Draco demanded. Then he seemed to remember that he was talking to someone rumored to be crazier than his Aunt Bella, and his already-white face paled dramatically.

“No need for that look. I’m not offended,” Sirius told him with a casual shrug of his shoulders. “I get it, seeing as I’m a traitor to both sides.”

Draco stared at him for several long seconds, then spun on his heel and strode towards the door. Sirius waited until he was only a few feet away from it.

“But _you_ can trust me, and a good deal more than you can trust anyone else who’d offer to help, I’d wager.”

It was enough to make him stop. He didn’t turn back around, but Sirius didn’t need to see his face to know that he had gotten through to his cousin. He could see Draco’s perfect posture stiffen just slightly, so little that Sirius doubted he’d have been able to notice if the boy had been wearing robes, and then his shoulders drooped in defeat.

“Why?”

Sirius didn’t need to know what specifically he was asking. _Why can I trust you? Why are you helping me? Why can’t I trust anyone else?_ The answer was the same. He rose silently from the sofa and crossed the room in three strides of his long legs, coming to a halt so close to Draco that he knew his cousin could probably feel his body heat. Draco's posture tensed again, all traces of defeat gone. Sirius leaned down until he knew that Draco could feel his breath against the side of his face.

“You’ve a lot to learn about controlling your reactions, boy,” he growled. “No matter what you’ve been taught about showing weakness, straightening your posture just then told me everything I need to know about how nervous you are.”

He watched Draco’s profile as he swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing once, but the boy wisely chose not to respond.

He lowered his voice to the quietest whisper he could manage in case anyone was listening. “Because I see me in you.

* * *

It took a monumental effort for Sirius not to help Draco as they traveled up the staircases and down the long corridors of Malfoy Manor. Every muscle in his body was tense with the desire to support the boy’s tortured body. However, he knew that they were probably not completely unobserved, for all that Voldemort appeared to trust him, so his jaw was clenched in anticipation of forcing himself not to help if Draco stumbled or even fell.

Finally, when they were behind the closed doors of Sirius’s private suite and Sirius had quickly double-checked his security measures, he grabbed his cousin around the waist. Draco groaned at the contact, but Sirius judged that he was less likely to pass out from the pain than he was from being forced to carry himself the rest of the way to the bed under his own power.

* * *

 

Draco’s tongue darted out again to wet his chapped lower lip. “Will you tell me the real reason?”

“I told you the real reason,” Sirius answered automatically. Seeing Draco’s expression beginning to close off at his reply, he sighed deeply and sunk onto the mattress next to his cousin. “Okay,” he admitted, “I might have told you the real reason, but I didn’t tell you the complete reason.”

The cold façade dropped away with Draco’s curiosity, and those gray eyes so unlike his own bore into him. Sirius unconsciously worried the duvet cover between his fingers.

“When I told you that I see me in you, I didn’t just mean your mind or power or the way you were raised. I meant…” he trailed off a bit uncertainly. Draco’s glare was returning at his prolonged silence, and Sirius knew that the blond thought he was stalling. He took a breath and finally managed to spit out, “Zabini.”

Draco blinked up at him. “What?”

“At the end of last summer when you bragged that your friends would be jealous of your assignment, I realized that you fancied Zabini.”

Draco shot off the bed like he’d been shot in the arse with a Stinging Jinx.

“WHAT!” he cried. Sirius shot a quelling look between his cousin and the door. Draco got the message, and in a much quieter but no less agitated voice, he continued, “That’s preposterous! I do not fancy Zabini!” Sirius rose and moved to intercept the pacing blond. “Or anyone who isn’t a girl! I—”

“Evan,” Sirius interrupted, grabbing Draco by the arm and spinning the teenager around to face him. “That was his name… The first bloke I ever fancied.”

* * *

“Draco.” The way the older man said his name caught Draco’s attention, and he stopped talking mid-sentence. Sirius was staring right at him, his eyes so intense that they were nearly black. “All those times I’ve told you that I see me in you…”

He was suddenly standing right in front of Draco, so close that their bodies were touching.

“You have to know that I also see me”—he leaned down and put his mouth right up to Draco’s ear so that cool lips were brushing his skin—“ _in you_.”

Although it took Draco a few moments to process what Sirius had said, the inflection on those words couldn’t have left any doubt what the man meant.

* * *

 

“Do you remember what you said to me last time I was in here?”

That startled Sirius, and his brow arched almost automatically in his surprise. He decided on a blunt answer. “I said that I want to be in you.”

Draco blushed but bravely held his gaze. “I want that, too.”

Surprise flooded Sirius’s entire mind and body, but it was quickly followed by relief and anticipation. He stepped closer to the slighter man. “I’m twenty years older than you.”

Now Draco raised his own eyebrow in response.

“I’m old enough to be your father,” Sirius pressed.

Draco bit his lip and dropped his gaze, but his voice was still strong. “I don’t care.”

“You had better be sure.” Sirius reached out and threaded his fingers through the soft blond hair, using it to pull Draco’s head back so that the boy was forced to meet his gaze. “I want to be inside you so badly I can hardly stand it.”

Draco’s pale face turned pink, and he tried to avoid Sirius’s gaze though he was unable to move his head.

“You’ve never done this,” Sirius said. It was a statement, not a question. He knew that Draco had never been with a man.

Draco glared at him. “I have! I’ve shagged Pansy!”

“Ah, I see,” Sirius said, humor leaking into his voice. He pulled Draco’s arm so that the blond’s hand was against the bulge in the front of his trousers. Draco’s eyes went wide and shot down to look, and Sirius grinned. “But you’ve never been fucked.”

Gray eyes shot back up to his, wider than before. Draco was flushed and looked to be holding his breath, but he didn’t move his hand away when Sirius released his arm. They stood there staring at each other, Draco’s hand unmoving but still palming Sirius’s cock through his trousers, for so long that Sirius expected the younger man to turn right back around any second and go back to wherever he’d come from.

Then Draco took a breath.

“Yes,” he agreed, his voice a bit shaky now. “I’ve never been… _fucked_.”

He said the word as if it was something completely foreign to him and his tongue wasn’t quite sure how to go about forming the syllable, and Sirius supposed that was probably true. Despite all that he had been exposed to and all that he had been made to do for Voldemort, the only bad word he’d ever heard the boy use was _Mudblood_. Draco was delightfully bigoted, as spoiled as Sirius had ever been, and had apparently shagged the Parkinson girl, but he was still unspoiled in so many ways. Sirius planned to change that.

“You had better leave now if you’re at all unsure,” he growled. Draco would have had a difficult time of it if he’d tried to leave, though, since one of Sirius’s hands was still wrapped up in his hair.

Fortunately, he didn’t appear to want to go anywhere. His breathing was shallower than usual and Sirius had definitely seen calmer expressions on his face before, but he leaned into the touch regardless.

“I don’t want to leave,” Draco said, his voice stronger than before.

Suddenly he squeezed Sirius through his trousers, and in a flurry of movement Sirius had shoved him away. Draco stumbled. An absolutely bewildered expression flitted across his flushed face, but when he looked back up at the older man his expression quickly turned to one of slight fear as he took in the dark eyes and the thunderous look on his face. Then Sirius whipped off his own shirt in one fluid movement. Before Draco could react, Sirius had crossed the distance between them in a single step while his hands worked the fastenings of his own trousers.

Having managed his buttons, Sirius paused for a moment to bring a hand up and smooth back a lock of blond hair that had fallen into Draco’s face when he had stumbled.

“Don’t be afraid,” he said, much more gently than his countenance had made Draco expect.

Then he lowered his hand again to shove his trousers and underwear over his hips, and he glanced down only to see that Draco’s arms were hanging loosely by his sides. “What are you waiting for?” he demanded, a bit harsher than before. “Take those off. Now.”

Draco’s hands were trembling and he had trouble with the small buttons holding his robes closed. He studiously kept his eyes on what he was doing, as much to help himself navigate the buttonholes as to avoid looking at what _Sirius_ was doing. But soon he had undone the last fastening, and he shifted his weight nervously. His arms were still holding the robes closed, as he was nervous for Sirius to see what he looked like. He knew that he had lost weight over the past year from the stress of his task and everything that had happened since he’d returned to the manor.

Sirius’s large hands gripped his forearms. He tugged gently but firmly, and Draco allowed his arms to be pulled away from his body. His robes fell open, revealing only his blue briefs beneath.

“You’re beautiful,” came Sirius’s deep voice.

Draco strained his ears for any hint of deception, but he couldn’t detect any. Finally, he couldn’t deny himself any longer and lifted his eyes to take in the sight before him.

The older man’s body was just what he had thought it would be, and he caught himself biting his lip. Sirius looked just as strong and powerful nude as he did in his perfectly tailored, expensive robes. Draco stared for a moment at the tattoos littering his chest and arms, which he had only glimpsed pieces of before through unbuttoned collars and disheveled robes. He quickly found himself looking lower from Sirius’s sparsely haired chest to the trail of hair that led down from his stomach. His attention was arrested by the sight of Sirius’s thick cock jutting out from his body.

Slightly panicked now, he swallowed nervously, once… twice…

“Draco,” Sirius interrupted his racing thoughts, “I’m feeling a bit underdressed.”

He tore his eyes away from Sirius’s dick in time to watch the man’s hand gesture lazily towards his robes. Draco swallowed again. Then he shrugged his shoulders enough to allow the fabric to slide down his arms and pool in a heap around his feet.

No sooner had the expensive robes hit the floor than Sirius’s knees hit the floor along with them. Draco opened his mouth to question it, but the words caught in his throat when Sirius’s warm hands touched the backs of his thighs. Sirius looked up and met his wide gray eyes, then leaned forward and pressed his face against the bulge in Draco’s underwear. He nudged with his nose, and when Draco sucked in a breath Sirius smirked for just a moment before placing open-mouthed kisses through the fabric along the outline of his cock.

Draco bucked his hips forward and knocked Sirius hard in the face. Sirius growled, and Draco interpreted the sound as displeasure and immediately began to pull away, only for Sirius to rais his hands up from the teen’s thighs to his ass and yank him forwards, back against his mouth. Draco finally moaned out his pleasure, and Sirius grinned against the wet fabric, using both hands to squeeze Draco’s ass hard for several seconds before pulling his face away.

“What—” Draco began to protest, but he cut off abruptly when Sirius looped his thumbs into the top of his underwear. Sirius’s intense dark eyes held Draco’s as he dragged the fabric down over his hips and to the floor. Only after Draco had stepped out of the briefs did Sirius look down at the prize he had unwrapped.

“Merlin!” Draco cried out when Sirius leaned forward and took him into his mouth. He threaded his fingers through Sirius’s silky locks.

It only lasted for a glorious minute before the head of black hair pulled away from his grip, then Sirius was standing before him and Draco realized suddenly that they were both completely naked. He blushed and lowered his eyes to examine the tattoos on Sirius’s chest again, but then he felt a gentle hand at the side of his face. Sirius cupped his jaw, the thumb stroking along his cheekbone, and tilted Draco’s head up to meet his eyes.

Sirius’s face had taken on that frightening, dark expression again, at odds with his gentle touch. Draco remembered now why everyone found the ex-con so intimidating.

“Get on the bed,” he ordered, and Draco hesitated for only a brief second before he complied and sank down onto the edge of the mattress.

Sirius took a few moments to stand over his would-be lover and admire his pale body. At the moment he was much too thin, but Sirius could hardly pass judgment about that given his own former state. In his eyes Draco was still beautiful. His white-blond hair was falling into his flushed face, and his hands were clutching the edge of the mattress as if it was a lifeline while Sirius’s eyes traveled over him.

“Do you want me to shag you on the edge of the mattress?” Sirius smirked when Draco blinked up at him in confusion. Realizing that he would have to be more direct, he said, “Get into bed properly, right in the middle.”

He watched Draco’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed again, but then the teenager regained control of himself and gracefully lifted himself backwards further into bed. Sirius followed him, crawling forward as if his other form was a tiger and not a dog. He finally rested back on his haunches beside Draco, and the younger man laid back against the pillows, his hair fanned out against the green pillowcases like a halo. He looked so innocent in that moment that if Sirius hadn’t been directly involved in his cousin’s actions over the past year, he wouldn’t have believed that this boy could have had anything to do with any of it. Sirius took another few moments to admire the view again as Draco watched him nervously.

“Turn over,” he ordered abruptly.

Draco’s mouth dropped open. “What—?”

“Hands and knees, Draco. Don’t make me tell you again.”

His already frightened eyes popped open even wider, but Draco must have recognized that the older man was perfectly serious because he silently did as he was told. With slightly jerky movements, he rolled over and raised himself onto trembling arms and legs. Sirius moved forward immediately to lean over his back, using one strong hand to press between Draco’s shoulder blades as he wrapped the other around his hip to hold him up. Draco struggled for a few seconds to comply, confused about what Sirius wanted him to do, but soon enough Sirius straightened and leaned back on his haunches again to admire his handiwork.

Draco was positioned with his head and shoulders resting on a silk-covered pillow and his delectable ass up in the air. His breaths were coming in shaky, shallow bursts now, and he had his eyes closed. Sirius knew from experience that it was completely disconcerting to be bent over before another man for the first time, and he used his thumb to rub circles against the pale hip he was holding in order to comfort the younger man.

“I want you to feel this vulnerable, Draco,” Sirius reassured him, his voice rougher than he’d intended. He used his own knees to nudge Draco’s apart. “Spread yourself open for me.”

Once he had Draco’s legs positioned just right, he moved slightly away so he could see properly. The result was the best view he had seen in years, since Evan had been alive. But that thought was quickly shoved aside so he could concentrate fully on his current lover.

He could see one side of Draco’s face as the other side was pressed into the pillow, his hands clutching at the silk sheets as he visibly tried to calm himself down. Sirius’s gaze traveled over well-proportioned shoulders and up the slope of a pale, unmarked back until he reached the twin curves of Draco’s firm ass. His knees were spread wide apart, leaving his cheeks spread so that Sirius could see the dark pink hole between them. Draco’s cock was visible between his thighs with his heavy balls hanging down behind it.

Sirius couldn’t resist. He reached out and smacked his hand against one perfect cheek, heavily enough to leave a faint handprint but not enough to cause more than a brief sting from the contact. “I bet you didn’t take the Parkinson girl like this,” he said.

Draco cracked open the one eye that Sirius could see and glared at him as best he could with just one side of his face visible. Sirius laughed and brought his hand down on the other side. But he knew that Draco wasn’t ready for those kinds of games yet, so he reluctantly left it at that.

“Are you nervous?” he asked instead. Draco hesitated then nodded affirmatively. “Do you feel vulnerable?”

“Yes.”

Sirius pinned him with a hungry look. “First I’m going to make you feel good. Then I’m going to force your tight little hole to stretch around my cock until you’re as open as you can be.” He tapped the tip of his finger against Draco’s opening to emphasize his point, and it involuntarily clenched. “It’s going to hurt, but you’re going to love it. Do you understand?”

“Ye—yes.” He had closed his eye again.

“Good. Don’t move.”

Sirius didn’t wait for a response to his command. He leaned down quickly and nipped the back of Draco’s thigh. Draco jerked but maintained his position. From this close, Sirius could see that the light dusting of hair on Draco’s balls was a slightly more golden blond than the silvery hair on his head, but not by much. He sucked one gently into his mouth and reached up to fondle the other.

“AH!” Draco cried out.

Sirius would have smirked if he hadn’t had his mouth full.

When Draco started panting, Sirius snaked his hand around the boy’s leg to grip his cock. It was a bit of an awkward position for jerking him off, but it still made Draco thrust into his hand as much as he could, given the situation. He was absolutely leaking, and it provided more than enough natural lubrication to make Sirius’s movements smooth for both of them.

“Siri…” Draco sighed. Sirius’s heart clenched for a moment, his mind suddenly filled with memories of another, deeper voice saying his name in just such a way.

Then he mentally shook himself and released Draco’s ball from his mouth with a raunchy smack. The boy protested with a sigh that was quickly quieted when Sirius reached out and pulled his cheeks further apart. Sirius’s lust became almost unbearable as the dark pink of the outer pucker spread open just enough to reveal a lighter pink inside. He leaned down and swiped his tongue over the tight opening, and Draco cried out in surprise. Aroused by the response, Sirius dove into his task with gusto, using his tongue and lips and occasionally, gently, his teeth.

Soon Draco was hardly taking breaths between his groans. Sirius locked his mouth around the hole and sucked hard, his tongue probing and one hand still moving along Draco’s prick.

“Merlin…” Draco moaned, his hips jerking erratically because his body couldn’t decide if it would rather seek out the pleasure coming from the front or the back. Sirius thrust his tongue as far inside as he could manage. “Oh, Merlin! SIRIUS!”

His entire body quaked with his orgasm, and his ass was only held in the air by Sirius’s arm around his hip, still gripping his cock.

Sirius quickly performed a lubrication spell both to Draco’s ass and to his own cock.

Draco was gasping and muttering incoherently, though he seemed to be supporting himself under his own power again. Without warning, Sirius pressed a finger into Draco’s wet hole. Due to his lover’s post-orgasmic state of relaxation, he managed to press the entire long digit inside of Draco’s unused body before the teenager could react. Then Draco jerked and attempted to retreat from the intrusion, but with Sirius’s other arm still wrapped around his hips, the most he could manage was to lift his upper half up onto his arms. He stared back over his shoulder with frightened gray eyes.

Sirius experimentally rotated his finger in a circle. “I told you not to move.”

Draco took in the older man’s dark countenance, which now matched perfectly with the demanding tone of his voice. He remembered the blows Sirius had landed on his ass and was sure that he could hit much harder if he wanted. He remembered the filthy—but oh, so provocative—promises Sirius had made about what he would do to his body. And he felt the invading digit sending ripples of pain and pleasure through his ass. _Well_ , he decided to himself, _this is one of those situations where if I’m in for a Knut then I’m in for a Galleon_.

“Sorry,” he muttered and lowered his upper half back down onto the mattress, arranging his body back into the position in which Sirius had put it.

“Good boy,” Sirius replied. Before Draco might have thought to object to being addressed like he was Sirius’s pet Kneazle, the man continued, “Your reward is that in this position it’s much easier for me to do this.”

He jabbed his finger against something inside of Draco that made the blond cry out and involuntarily buck his hips. He realized almost immediately that the movement had shifted his body enough that Sirius’s probing finger was no longer pressing against _whateverthatwas_. He eagerly pressed his ass further back onto Sirius’s hand, partially because he was anticipating Sirius’s rebuke for moving again but mostly because he wanted to feel that pleasure over and over.

He winced a moment later at the discomfort it caused him to press back onto the long digit. Clearly it was best to leave all of this up to his experienced lover, at least for the time being.

Sirius chuckled darkly. “You’re so eager, Draco. Is this what you want?”

He moved his finger all the way out and harshly thrust it back inside. Once, twice, three times, and then he began to thrust so quickly that Draco lost count of how many times he was filled.

He groaned, half in pleasure and half in pain.

“No?” Sirius asked. “Not to worry, soon enough you’ll be pressing this tight little ass back against my cock, begging me to make you take it. It’ll just take a bit of practice.”

Draco groaned once more in response, though neither he nor Sirius could have said whether he meant to agree or to protest.

The next time Sirius removed his finger, what he pressed back into Draco’s ass was something bigger. The teen cried out, the noise partially muffled by the silk pillowcase he had buried his face into. He couldn’t control the clenching of his muscles around the intrusion.

“Sirius, please…” he pleaded, though he didn’t know for what.

The older man’s demeanor softened a bit at that. He slowed the movement of his two fingers considerably and leaned down to place an open-mouthed kiss to the small of his lover’s back.

“Relax. You’ve already taken them all the way inside, sweetheart,” he praised, the endearment slipping so naturally off his tongue that neither man seemed to realize he’d said it. “Now you just have to stay relaxed and let your body stay open.”

Draco tried his best to do as he was told, and he was rewarded when Sirius’s two long fingers rubbed that thing inside that made him feel so fantastic. Sirius concentrated on massaging Draco’s gland, which sent the blond into a frenzy of moans and made him press his ass back against Sirius’s hand for more, apparently forgetting his previous discomfort. This way, Sirius was able to spread his fingers apart bit by bit without Draco seeming to feel pain from the stretching. Finally, when he was satisfied that Draco could take more, he leaned down further and let his tongue join in his fingers’ assault.

The blond yelled into his pillow and thrust his ass backwards so strongly that Sirius would have experienced another painful blow to his nose and mouth had he not expected the reaction this time and pulled his face back. As soon as the initial surprise had died down, he leaned down again and wriggled his tongue into the opening, using his fingers to help make room for it.

Draco sobbed in response, burying his face further into his pillow. He reached back blindly with one hand, though he wasn’t sure what he actually planned to do if he managed to grab hold of Sirius. Sirius solved the dilemma by directing Draco’s hand to his own cock, which Draco suddenly realized was painfully hard and weeping between his spread thighs. He gratefully wrapped his fingers around himself, jerking harshly in tandem with the thrusts of Sirius’s fingers and tongue inside of him.

He was on the cusp of coming again when Sirius added another long, rigid finger. Sirius pulled his face away so he could watch his fingers moving in and out of Draco’s body. He reached his free hand down to fist his own long-neglected erection.

“Does this make you feel good?” he asked, his voice even deeper than usual.

“Merlin yes,” Draco seemed to say, though his voice was muffled by the pillow so Sirius was mostly guessing at the exact words.

Sirius reluctantly released his dick and reached down to pull Draco’s hand away from his own, as he knew the teen would need both hands to brace himself. He buried his three fingers as deep as he could make them go and stilled them there. In response, Draco began moving his ass more insistently against Sirius’s hand, trying to force Sirius to touch his prostate again.

Unable to hide the groan in his voice now, Sirius asked, “Do you remember what I said would happen next?”

That made Draco still immediately. He slowly turned his head on his pillow so that he could see through one eye how Sirius loomed behind him.

“Yes,” he replied.

“Tell me.”

Draco blushed, acutely embarrassed to actually say the words despite the fact that he was already spread out like a slut and pleasuring himself on the older man’s fingers.

“You said you’re going to stretch my—my…” he stuttered then trailed off shyly.

“Yes?” Sirius prompted mercilessly.

He closed his eye again so he didn’t have to see the look on Sirius’s face. “You’re going to stretch my hole around your cock,” he spat out quickly, the words running together so that he wasn’t even sure Sirius could understand them.

But he must have been satisfied with the response, because he caressed Draco’s hip with his free hand. He asked, “And are you ready to feel your ass split wide open to fit my cock, Draco?”

Draco wasn’t sure if his response would actually matter, but he determined to answer anyway. He flexed his ass experimentally around the fingers buried inside of it, and though there was a strange feeling of fullness and pressure, there was hardly any pain left. He knew that Sirius’s cock was bigger and longer than his fingers, but he didn’t think there was anything else they could possibly do to get him ready.

“I…” he trailed off, having intended to say more before he found himself unable to articulate anything more complex. “Yes.”

Sirius didn’t respond verbally, but he removed his fingers from inside Draco and placed his hand flat on Draco’s lower back. He directed Draco’s hips to align his lover’s ass with his erection. Draco got the idea and moved his knees a bit closer together so he could settle at the right height, and Sirius pressed the blunt head of his dick against Draco’s opening.

“You have to stay relaxed,” he finally spoke. “You can bear down on me as if to push me out, but don’t clench yourself closed. Arch your back.” He pressed down lightly on the small of the younger man’s back to demonstrate until Draco complied.

If Draco had expected him to count to three or to give any other warning, he was in for a surprise. Suddenly Sirius pushed forward until Draco’s ass stretched around the large head of his cock. Sirius moaned in pleasure, but Draco gasped in surprise and pain as his first ring of muscle was breached. Sirius reminded him to relax, and as soon as he did, more of Sirius’s length was insistently pushed into him until his ass gave way a bit more with an even more intense burning sensation in his muscles. Draco couldn’t have said whether this ritual lasted for thirty seconds or thirty minutes, but he slowly but surely found himself being filled past every limit he’d thought he had.

The firm hand returned to his back, pressing down. “Keep it arched,” Sirius delivered one last admonishment.

Draco did as he was told. Then, finally, with a last push he felt Sirius’s hips meet his ass and felt the other man’s balls pressed against his own, and he knew that Sirius was all the way inside of him. It was glorious and painful and strange and the sexiest thing he’d ever experienced in his life.

“Okay?” Sirius gasped out, struggling to control himself.

Draco answered with a strangled attempt at yes that came out more like a whimper.

He couldn’t control the clenching of his muscles around what seemed like an impossibly enormous invasion, and Sirius knew that he wouldn’t be able to do anything further until Draco calmed down. Hell, he wouldn’t even be able to control himself for much longer if Draco didn’t stop squeezing his cock so tightly that Sirius thought he might burst any second. His own legs were shaky now from the strain of holding still, and Draco was trembling.

Carefully, without removing himself from Draco, he leaned over the blond and grabbed the pillows. Draco was so distracted by the cock up his ass that he didn’t even protest when the support was unceremoniously yanked out from under his head and his face hit the mattress. Sirius quickly stacked them under Draco, and then he lowered their bodies so that they were lying down, their hips supported by the pillows. He allowed himself to rest most of his weight on his young lover, only using one arm to slightly hold himself up and give him leverage. The other hand he brought up so he could grab one of Draco’s hands and twine their fingers together.

“Relax… You’ve got it, baby. Just calm down,” he crooned, nuzzling his nose into Draco’s neck.

Draco meant to respond that he was _trying_ to relax thank you very much, but all that came out was another whimper. “Mmmm…Ugh!”

They stayed that way for long seconds that seemed like centuries to both of them, until Draco was able to regain some modicum of control over his muscles. Sirius was unable to hold still any longer, and as soon as he felt a bit of freedom from the vice grip around his dick, he began moving. He rocked gently, moving his hips in a shallow circular motion that allowed him to stay mostly inside of Draco’s tight body while his erection rubbed a pattern against his lover’s internal walls.

That earned him a moan, whether in pain or pleasure or both Sirius couldn’t tell, and he groaned back in response. “You’re so fucking tight…. Merlin, Dray…”

Draco either didn’t notice or wasn’t in any position to complain about the shortening of his name that he usually hated.

“I want to fuck you… so hard.” Sirius panted, his breath coming in shallow bursts now. “Tell me… You have to tell me... when you’re ready.”

The younger man gasped in return. His ass had settled into a full, throbbing sensation with only little tingles of real pain when he accidentally contracted his muscles. He was a bit afraid that anything more than what Sirius was doing now would hurt him again, but his curiosity and the overwhelming eroticism of the situation outweighed his fear. He wanted to make Sirius feel good, and most of all he wanted so badly to know if having the older man pounding in and out of him would feel like he’d dreamed it would. He brought their joined hands up to his face and rubbed his cheek against the back of Sirius’s hand.

“All right,” he said, his voice stronger than he had expected.

There was a very brief moment where Sirius considered asking if he was sure before actually taking Draco up on the offer, but his prick immediately protested with an angry throb at that idiotic idea. He pulled his hips back a couple of inches and smoothly thrust back inside.

He growled low in his throat, a sound that should have been coming from Padfoot instead of his human form, at the same time Draco hissed out, “ _Fuck!_ ”

Sirius would have laughed at Draco’s sudden use of the expletive if he hadn’t been so caught up in his own body’s feelings. They hadn’t even had one whole shag yet and already he’d managed to corrupt the teenager away from his mostly proper speech. Not that Draco could really hold onto any claim of unflappable Malfoy pride after bending over to take another man’s dick up his pert little ass.

Grinning at the thought, he continued his slow, smooth thrusts, gradually working more of his cock in and out of Draco’s tight body. Draco tensed and clenched himself closed a few times and Sirius had to remind him to relax. However, eventually Draco learned to correct himself, and soon Sirius was pulling all the way out and pushing all the way back in with very little resistance but a whole lot of friction.

“That’s so good, baby,” Sirius praised. “Now stay relaxed and just let me fuck you.”

Draco had been clinging tightly to his hand, but as he became more accustomed to the feeling, he loosened his grip as his entire body became limp with pleasure. Just as soon as he was satisfied that Draco could handle it, Sirius released his hand completely and raised himself back up to a kneeling position behind his lover, pulling Draco’s hips up along with him until they were positioned the same way they had been at the beginning.

He pulled out until only the head of his dick was stretching the first ring of Draco’s opening. There was a pause of just a few seconds where Sirius caught his breath and Draco twisted his fingers in the sheets in anticipation. Then he tightened his grip on Draco’s hips and slammed home, hard. Draco cried out, but Sirius was too far gone to wonder if it was in pleasure or pain. His fingers dug into pale flesh as he established a pounding pace, his head thrown back in his own pleasure.

“Sirius…” Draco moaned, drawing out the final syllable. “Please, Siri!”

“Arch your back,” Sirius managed to rasp out.

Draco immediately complied, arching the small of his back just like how Sirius had shown him earlier. Sirius changed his own angle at the same time, and suddenly his cock was dragging against Draco’s gland with every movement.

Draco wailed out his pleasure, “AAAH!”

His ass was spasming around Sirius’s erection now, clenching and releasing in a random beat that Draco clearly couldn’t control anymore. Sirius couldn’t hold himself back. He let himself fall forward and braced himself on his hands as he thrust erratically into Draco’s ass, even harder than he had before. Draco was still sobbing beneath him and clenching his muscles as every movement rubbed his prostate, and Sirius finally lost it.

He came with a long, low groan and let himself collapse against Draco’s sweaty back.

In the unselfish part of his mind he realized that Draco hadn’t finished yet, so with great effort he continued to jerk his hips shallowly against Draco and reached around to jerk the blond’s cock in haphazard, uncontrolled tugs. He regretted the lack of finesse, but his sloppy efforts proved to be enough for the teenager, who clenched his muscles hard around Sirius’s dick and cried out as he shot his load onto Sirius’s hand and the pillows that lay forgotten beneath them.

They were both silent as they recovered, Draco panting into the mattress and Sirius panting into Draco’s neck. Finally, Sirius rolled them, carefully keeping his still half-hard cock inside of Draco, until they were spooning on their sides. He draped his arm around Draco’s trim waist and buried his nose into the white-blond hair at the nape of his neck.

“That was… wow,” Draco broke the silence.

Sirius pressed a kiss to his neck. “You have the sweetest little hole.”

He emphasized his statement by pushing his hips closer to Draco’s just in case he’d forgotten that Sirius’s cock was still buried inside his ass. Sirius didn’t need to look to know that Draco was blushing. The teen didn’t respond verbally. He took Sirius’s hand, which was resting against his stomach, and started playing with the fingers.

They lapsed back into a comfortable silence until Sirius was sure that they would fall asleep and be sorry in the morning because of the cricks in their necks. He gingerly pulled his now-soft dick out of Draco’s body, eliciting another moan from the younger man, and sat up to retrieve the pillows they had abandoned. He flicked his wand out of its holster and performed a few silent Cleaning Charms on the silk pillowcases before turning to arrange them at the head of the bed.

He stopped short when he saw that Draco had reached behind himself to feel his newly used ass. He watched as Draco brought his delicate hand up in front of his face to examine his fingers, which made him bite his lip and blush again.

“Something the matter?” Sirius asked as he positioned a pillow for himself.

Draco’s eyes avoided his gaze. “No… I just thought I was bleeding….”

Sirius barked out a laugh. “And discovered that it’s just my cum.” Draco flushed even redder than before, and Sirius laughed again and brandished his wand. “Do you want me to clean it?”

Finally the younger man met his eyes. “Er—no, that’s okay.”

Sirius didn’t comment or laugh again. He remembered the feeling of having your lover’s cum filling your ass and dribbling out so you could feel it against your skin. He wasn’t keen on making Draco ashamed of enjoying that intimacy by making fun of him. In fact, he was beyond pleased that the boy didn’t want to clean Sirius out of or off of his body.

Instead he lightly whacked Draco over the head with the remaining pillow until he received a mock glare and a lifted head in response. Sirius arranged the pillow beneath him and Draco laid back down. Sirius followed him, briefly dipping his finger between his lover’s firm cheeks and gently across the sore opening. He returned his arm to its place around Draco’s slim body and made a show of rubbing the liquid between his fingers.

“This means you belong to me now.”

Draco sighed. Satisfied with that response, Sirius splayed his large hand possessively across Draco’s taut stomach and kissed the back of his shoulder before returning his head to his own pillow.

They were silent again until Draco suddenly chuckled. Sirius made a questioning noise, and the blond took his hand again before answering. “I was just thinking that my father would kill me if he knew.”

“Forget Lucius. It’s your mother coming after _me_ that I’m worried about!” Sirius said dramatically. But he had nudged his knee between Draco’s legs and pulled his slender body more securely back against his front, so there was no way Draco could interpret his words as real fear or regret.

Draco let himself sink back against Sirius’s larger body even as he asked, “Shouldn’t I go back to my room? What if one of them looks for me?”

Unconcerned, Sirius replied, “Then you can tell them that I don’t let pretty young boys leave my bed after I fill their tight holes up with my cum.”

“Sirius,” Draco complained, “be serious!”

“I am being serious,” he insisted. And he was; something primitive deep inside of him felt that he had marked his territory, and he had no intention of letting the younger man leave anytime soon.

But he felt Draco’s body tensing up, so he continued more comfortingly, “Don’t worry about it. Even if they do find out that you spent the night here, they won’t automatically jump to the conclusion that you were letting me bugger you. But even if they do find out, they won’t be angry with _you_. They’ll assume that I blackmailed you into it or something.”

Draco lay there in tense silence until Sirius couldn’t stand it anymore. “Go to sleep, Draco,” he ordered. “When we wake up, we’ll shag again and then we can talk.”


	2. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Sirius wearing a charmed necklace that Draco can use to contact him if he's in trouble.

Sirius yelped in pain suddenly, cutting off his cousin’s words. The charm on the chain around his neck had heated up suddenly, so hot that it was burning into his skin. Bellatrix glared at him in confusion, the question forming on her tongue, but Sirius had already spun around and run for the door. His chest was on fire and he knew in the back of his mind that the charm was probably blistering his skin, but he was so intent on how much danger that must mean Draco was in that he never thought of pausing to remove the necklace.

 

Panting from pain and exertion now, he pounded his way across the entrance hall and towards the corridor, knocking Rookwood out of his way as he went. Shouts followed him, echoing off the walls behind him, but he didn’t care. He was met halfway down the corridor by Lucius blasting open a door, which Sirius almost careened straight into. He only paused long enough to glance into Malfoy’s panicked eyes before the two of them set off together at a dead run, leaving Narcissa alone to navigate the last few steps of the narrow servants’ stairway and follow behind them.

 

Sirius’s long legs outpaced Malfoy’s slightly shorter ones and he reached the steep stairs first, charging down so recklessly that later he would look back on it and thank Merlin he hadn’t tumbled down them and broken his neck.

 

There was shouting coming from the dungeons. Draco’s smooth voice was hoarse from disuse and dehydration, but Sirius would have recognized it immediately even if his charm hadn’t already told him that his lover was in danger. He had heard Draco moaning and shouting in pleasure so many times that his cries of fear seemed like the worst sort of perversion.  
   
“STOP!” Draco cried, his voice cracking. “STOP IT!”

 

Sirius skidded around the corner and was halted only by slamming himself hard against the bars of Draco’s cell.

 

Every part of his body from his heart to his toes seemed to constrict all at once, but his fury and magic welled up so high that Sirius was sure they would harm Lucius when the man stopped beside him. For impossibly drawn out seconds, the two of them watched silently as an enormous man pinned the slender teenager into the corner of the cell. His dirty biceps bulged out of the ripped sleeve of his tatty, patched robes as he held Draco against the stone wall.

 

Then all at once the world sped up again, and Sirius shouted, “GET AWAY FROM HIM! GET OFF!”

 

But the werewolf was deep into the bloodlust that Greyback had taught his pack to achieve, so even if he heard he wasn’t inclined to listen. Draco struggled as the man leaned forward and licked up one side of his face, and Sirius could see him gagging violently.

 

“DON’T TOUCH HIM, HALF BREED! TRAITOR! FILTH!”

 

Sirius’s high, piercing shrieks were a passable impression of his mother’s. He would have laughed if he’d been capable of finding anything funny at that moment. He shoved Lucius aside and yanked on the bars of the cell as if they might give way. Lucius allowed himself to be pushed without a fight, his wan face almost waxy in the dim light of the dungeons as he stared unblinkingly at the scene before him. If he had been capable of worrying about anyone other than the younger Malfoy, Sirius would have spared a thought for whether Azkaban had weakened Lucius enough that the shock of the situation had placed him in physical danger.

 

Sirius aimed his wand through the bars to get a good shot at the werewolf. He wouldn’t risk anything dangerous with Draco in his line of fire, but he hoped to Stun the monster for long enough to allow them to figure out how to break into the cell. Then Draco drove a knee up hard between his legs, and the werewolf lurched backwards, taking the boy with him and ruining Sirius’s shot. The ensuing struggle was too quick for him to take aim safely, as worried as he was about hitting Draco when his magic was this volatile and Draco’s body was no doubt weakened from his imprisonment.

 

“DRACO! GET AWAY FROM MY HIM, FILTH! MONSTER!”

 

Desperately, Sirius pulled on the bars. But it was a futile attempt.

 

Draco slid on a slick patch of the stone floor, which had been wetted when the two occupants of the cell had knocked over his daily goblet of water. He lost his footing and crashed down hard onto his ass. The werewolf took advantage of the opportunity and grabbed a handful of his prisoner’s robes, forcing him over onto his stomach on the cold floor. The werewolf leaned over Draco’s prone form and bit the back of his neck.

 

He yelled out in pain and panic, and Sirius felt his sanity slip away in his fury.

 

Lucius was moaning as if he was also in physical pain. “My son… my son…”

 

Sirius yanked so hard on the iron bars that they screeched in protest, but they still didn’t give.

 

The werewolf’s meaty, dirty fingers found their way into the waistband of Draco’s trousers, and Draco started sobbing as the beast began trying to yank them downwards over the swell of his backside. “No…” he choked out. “Please, no!”

 

“My son… Oh, Merlin, please not my son…” Lucius’s hands joined Sirius’s on the bars now, but he seemed sapped of any strength.

 

Sirius felt himself spiraling downwards to a place he had only experienced after Evan’s death and while he was in Azkaban, and he sunk to his knees and slammed his eyes closed so he couldn’t see the horror in front of him. He could hear Draco still, his cries now escalated to gut-wrenching sobs. Sirius squeezed his eyelids tighter as he tried to block out the sound like he had the sight. He had failed another lover. He couldn’t protect Draco even though he had promised.

 

Lucius was sobbing now too. “Take me instead! Not my son! Take me!”

 

Feeling completely hopeless now, Sirius leaned his head against the cold iron bars, so reminiscent of the ones on his own cell in Azkaban. The answer came to him in a rush of inspiration.

 

Suddenly the sounds of the Malfoys’ despair and the scent of Draco’s terror mixed with the pungent odor of the unwashed werewolf assaulted his senses a hundred times more powerfully than before. He squeezed his head between the bars, desperately wiggling and pushing past the pain until he was through. The rest of his body followed much more easily.

 

He opened his eyes and lunged for the filthy beast, sinking his rows of sharp teeth into the flesh of the werewolf’s nearest leg. The werewolf gave a cry of surprise and pain, and he involuntary jerked up and away. Feeling some of the weight leave him, Draco began to buck desperately in an attempt to dislodge the man from his back before he could finish what he’d started.

 

Sirius transformed back into a man and released his wand back into his hand, his head cleared of his insanity now that he remembered what to do.

 

" _CRUCIO_!”

 

The monster went rigid with pain, his screams now echoing off the thick walls of the dungeon. Sirius kicked him off of Draco and onto his back. He was beyond relieved to see that the man had yet to free his erection from his pants, though he had managed to tear Draco’s trousers down to expose his ass. Draco’s ass belonged to Sirius and only Sirius. He bared his teeth like his canine counterpart would have and held the curse steadily, thoroughly enjoying the way the werewolf writhed and screamed uncontrollably on the floor.

 

The would-be victim scrambled onto his knees, and Sirius saw a flash of silver before he was able to register what Draco had done. He held the thick silver goblet aloft like a Beater’s bat, and blood gushed from the werewolf’s nose where he’d been bludgeoned. Draco brought it down again and again, apparently not caring at all that he’d been covered in a spray of the dirty blood. He let out a shout each time he hit his attacker’s face.

 

His mind suddenly returned fully to him, Sirius released the curse and knelt down behind him. “Stop, Dray. Stop.” It took him actually grabbing a thin wrist before Draco appeared to listen to him. “Here.”

 

Draco dropped the goblet and accepted the wand that Sirius pressed into his hand.

 

“ _Crucio_ ,” he cast calmly, his voice an eerie whisper that seemed completely at odds with his behavior and the fierce look on his blood-spattered face.

 

They watched together in silent satisfaction as the werewolf screamed under Draco’s curse.

 

“Our Lord will be most displeased,” said someone behind them, and Sirius turned his head to see that they had attracted a crowd. Bellatrix and Rookwood had apparently followed him down from his mad dash through the manor, and several more Death Eaters had found their way down into the dungeons behind them.

 

He turned back around and pulled Draco against him, relief flooding through him when the slender form came willingly. He wouldn’t have been surprised if his lover had wanted to avoid contact right then.

 

“That’s enough, sweetheart.” He spoke lowly into Draco’s ear so that no one else could hear them. “Let’s finish this and get you upstairs.”

 

The young man nodded. “ _Avada_ —”

 

“No!” Sirius cried, desperate to interrupt Draco’s curse. “Not you, Draco. You’re too good for that.”

 

Draco tensed and Sirius knew that he was going to argue, but then a jet of green light streaked past them to their right and the werewolf’s trembling body collapsed fully to the floor as if he was a puppet and someone had cut his strings all at once. Sirius twisted his head around to see Lucius pointing Avery’s wand through the bars of the cell. Will was standing beside him with the same understanding look on his face that he had worn after Evan had died.

 

Sirius rose on shaky legs and reached down to pull Draco up after him. The younger man’s eyes were still glued to the werewolf’s corpse, and Sirius gently turned him around to face him.

 

“Hey, Draco. It’s over. Go to your father now.”

 

Slowly, Draco’s red-rimmed gray eyes came up to meet his. Then they slid down and looked past him towards the front of the cell. Lucius was still pressed desperately against the bars, which Sirius suspected might be the only thing holding him upright. Draco made his way tentatively towards his father, and Lucius grabbed his son and pulled him forward the rest of the way as soon as he was within reach. The elder Malfoy embraced his son through the bars.

 

Sirius turned back to the werewolf’s corpse with a sneer full of distaste. He would have to search for the key manually. As Draco was gripping his wand like a lifeline, Sirius had been unwilling to ask the teenager to hand it back over.

 

* * *

 

Avery laughed humorlessly. “Of course this isn’t saying anything about what happened down in the dungeons. No one deserves that, least of all a good, pure-blood boy like Draco…. But a man would have to be blind to think your son’s a stranger to being taken.”

 

Lucius knew that he was staring at the man in shock. Perhaps before Azkaban he would have been able to control his expression and keep the surprise and anger off of his face, but not now.

 

“Why you filthy—”

 

“Now, Lucius,” placated Avery, bringing his hands up in a gesture of peace, “I told you I don’t mean anything by it. It’s just a fact, and I’m almost the last person who’d think badly of the boy for it.”

 

Lucius stared at him, but there was no hint of deception or malice on his face or in his body language. Finally he asked, “What do you mean?”

 

Avery blinked. “You really don’t know?”

 

“Know what?” demanded Lucius, his voice sharp.

 

The other man bit his lip and averted his eyes for a few moments. Then he seemed to make up his mind and met Lucius’s cold gaze again. “I really shouldn’t be the one to tell you…. Black and Draco have been shagging for a while now, since last summer at least but maybe before.” Lucius was floored, and he knew that his mouth was hanging open. Avery shifted his weight uncomfortably. “I mean that’s probably what they’re up to right now, after all that. Sirius always did like a good fuck after something traumatic. I shared a flat with Evan Rosier for nearly four years between Hogwarts and when he died, you know, and they hardly ever remembered the Silencing Charm….” He trailed off, probably at the suddenly hard look that came across Lucius’s face.

 

Evan Rosier and Sirius Black, Malfoy thought to himself. How could I have forgotten?

 

Suddenly any denials that had been forming in his mind seemed ridiculous, and he sifted through all of the evidence that he had missed before. The looks and casual touches between his son and Black, the way that Draco always seemed to be coming out of Black’s room, the desperation Black had displayed at Draco’s attack earlier that night… Now that the facts were laid bare before him, Lucius couldn’t believe that he had been so blind to the truth.

 

He turned on his heel and stalked towards the stairs. How long had this been going on? Since last summer or possibly before, Avery had said. That would have made Draco sixteen. He would kill Black for taking advantage of his son, for leading him down a path of debauchery and dishonor.

 

Priceless portraits of Malfoy ancestors went by in a blur as he rushed down the corridor towards Draco’s bedroom. It has to be Black’s fault, thought Lucius. My son—my strong, handsome son—would never do anything like that unless he was coerced somehow. He likes the Parkinson girl…. But even as he thought it, Lucius knew that he was wrong. Sirius was someone’s strong, handsome son and had several girlfriends when he was younger, and he had still fucked Rosier.

 

Then he found himself outside of the heavy oak door. Anger swelled in his chest, and his first thought was to throw the door open and demand that Black leave his home immediately. But no, perhaps it wasn’t true after all. Maybe Draco was asleep, recovering from his ordeal, and Lucius would only wake him. He had better proceed quietly after all. He cracked the door open just enough to see into the room.

 

Draco was lying nude on his side on top of his bed, Black behind him, equally as naked and curled around Draco’s body. Draco’s face was turned upwards towards Black’s, and Black was propped on one elbow looking down at him.

 

Draco’s dirty face was streaked with tears, and Lucius was sure that Black was taking advantage of him. But then Draco spoke.

 

“Please. Please, Siri, make me forget.”

 

“Hush!” Black cut him off, voice somehow simultaneously commanding yet gentle.

 

Then Black shifted his hips, and Lucius watched in fascinated horror as his son’s expression filled with relief as he was clearly breached. Lucius thought he might be sick.

 

He couldn’t tear his eyes away as he watched his Draco thread his long fingers through the older man’s hair and pull his head down towards his own. They kissed until Black moved his hips again and Draco broke away from his mouth with a startled moan

 

His son looked up at his wife’s cousin with complete adoration in his expression. “Sirius, I want you to replace the memory… I only want to remember you on me that way.”

 

Black buried his face in Draco’s hair, and Lucius couldn’t hear whatever he muttered into the long blond locks.

 

“I’m sure,” Draco replied to whatever had been said. “If I don’t do it now, I might get too afraid to do it again.”

 

Black offered him a weak smile. “We can’t have that,” he teased, though it was clearly strained. “Taking you from behind is my second favorite thing to do.”

 

Lucius groaned, but apparently the lovers were too caught up in one another to have heard him. He knew that he should have left as soon as he’d seen them on the bed, but he simply couldn’t tear himself away from what was happening. He was drawn to watch it as if he was witnessing a broomstick crash.

 

“I’ll let you shag me with my legs over your shoulders afterward,” cajoled Draco. He could only assume that must be Black’s most favorite way to… fuck his son. Oh, Merlin, he really was going to be sick.

 

They moved suddenly, with Black propelling Draco to roll over using a hand on his pale shoulder. Draco came to rest on his stomach, his face turned towards the door so that Lucius could see his slightly panicked expression. Black pulled his hips back. Lucius saw the man’s member disappearing between Draco’s cheeks and could no longer willfully deceive himself about what Black was doing with it. He wanted to yell at them to stop right this instant, but the thought had barely crossed his mind before Black surged forward with a growl and fully impaled Draco.

 

“Ah!” cried Draco, the frightened look on his face suddenly replaced with one of pleasure. Black pulled back slowly and snapped his hips forward quickly, producing another keening cry from Draco.

 

Black leaned over Draco’s back and growled into his ear, barely loud enough for Lucius to hear. “You’re okay this way?”

 

“Merlin! Fuck me!”

 

The bile rose up in Lucius’s throat. He pulled back and closed the door quietly before either man could notice him.

 

Man. His son was a man now. And it was clear that he adored Black as much as the man had better goddamn hope he cared for Draco if the mutt knew what was good for him. I just hope Draco does his fair share of buggering Black, too, Lucius thought viciously as he marched determinedly down the corridor to find his wife before someone told her about this… this… this development before he could break it to her gently.


End file.
